Heartless: The Club
by Jediempress
Summary: Axel and Demyx get another one of their crazy ideas and Zexion only agrees to help so he can watch it fail. However the events of the night end up surprising everyone at some point. Organization valentine's fic. COMPLETE.


Okay, this was a request from Boss-Kaz-009 a long time ago. Since Valentine's Day was specifically mentioned in the request, I waited till now to do it. Sorry if it seems to ramble, I had to work in four prompts along with general details. Thanks to Tifa for help with the idea.

No, I don't own them.

Heartless: The Club

Zexion sipped on a Manhattan, watching his fellow Organization members. When Axel and Demyx had come to him expressing their strong desire to create a dance club within the Castle that Never Was, the slate-haired Nobody had fought to not laugh in their faces. Of all of the pair's crazy ideas, this had to be the most ridiculous one yet.

Morbidly curious to see what kind of spectacular failure this endeavor was surly to become, he had agreed to help them turn what was originally the ballroom into their disco. There was a full bar, where Zexion currently sat, along with ten tables spread out nearby. A few couches lined the side and back wall.

Axel had decided to name the place Heartless, thinking it hysterically funny since none of them had hearts. It was Demyx's idea to open it on Valentine's day. The pair had brought in some dancer nobodies in the hope that they would motivate some of the other members to actually dance to the loud music blaring thorough the room.

It had not worked.

Xigbar staggered over, patting Zexion's back and he ordered Vexen, who had volunteered to be bartender the second he had walked in, to give him a bottle of scotch and one of whiskey. He said they would not need glasses. From the smell radiating of the man, Zexion calculated he had already consumed the better part of a bottle.

"You should come play cards with us. Lexeaus is losing _everything_. He's gonna have to step out soon."

Zexion shook his head. Last time he played cards with Luxord, the blond Nobody had been convinced Zexion was cheating because he won most of the hands. Zexion had simply figured out the statistical odds of the hands. He had also long ago learned to read Luxord's poker face.

"Xig! What's taking so long?" Luxord shouted over.

"All right!" Xigbar hollered back then muttered. "Damn wanna be Australian."

He took the bottles from Vexen, tossed a nod in Zexion's direction and returned to the table. Zexion looked after him for a moment, marveling at how easily some of the others in the Organization were able to just completely forsake propriety at the drop of a hat. As Luxord and Xaldin resumed their drinking, Zexion turned his attention elsewhere.

Xaldin had taken over most of the dance floor with his wind lances, twirling them around idly among the dancers. It was actually a rather cool looking scene. Demyx stood off to the side with his sitar. He strummed a few chords and water clones appeared among the lances. The clones wove their way through the lances and dancers in an intricate pattern.

A sigh came from beside Zexion. "Why can't they work that well together in the field?"

Zexion flicked his eyes over, barely twitching his head to reposition his lengthy bangs. "You know the answer to that question, Saix."

"Unfortunately." The scared man frowned, tossing back a shot of something.

"Oh, I'm sure with the proper motivation they can be coerced into working together fantastically." A third voice joined in from the other side of Saix. The Berserker's eye twitched but that was the only visible sign of his distain for the newcomer.

Marluxia laughed richly. "Then again, we wouldn't want to risk them getting too close, now would we? The last thing we need is another Axel and Roxas on our hands."

Saix reluctantly agreed.

"Where are the sex fiends, anyway?" The pink-haired Nobody asked in that voice that really did not sound like it should be coming from him.

"I haven't seen Roxas but Axel was talking to Larxene near the back a short while ago." Zexion replied, glancing around. "Though it appears they have disappeared from easy view."

"Roxas is having a meeting with the Superior." Saix murmured.

Zexion's covered eyebrow lifted curiously. Xemnas had been calling the newest member of the group in for meetings a lot lately. He had several theories as to why but kept them to himself.

"Curious," muttered Marluxia. He studied his perfectly shaped nails. "Speaking of Xemnas, do you think we'll be seeing him here tonight?"

"Unlikely." Saix answered, turning toward the bar and beckoning Vexen to give him another shot. "You know his dislike of fraternizing."

"True." Marluxia agreed. He stepped away from the others, a faint smile to his lips. "I believe I shall join in on Luxord and Xigbar's card game."

Once he was out of earshot, Vexen sighed loudly. "I really hate that guy."

"You can't hate him," countered Saix, downing his shot. "You don't have the heart."

The scientist snorted. "You can't stand him either, Saix."

The blue-haired Nobody did not appear to have a decent argument. He only turned back to Zexion who was watching the main door. When he followed the mildly interested gaze, he was surprised by what he saw.

Roxas had come in, looking around rather hopefully. He bit his lip in a shy manner and his expression fell a bit. It was rather obvious to both Zexion and Saix that he was searching for Axel.

Behind him stood Xemnas, tall and almost imposing against Roxas' slight form. Golden eyes cast about for a moment before he bent down to whisper into the blond Nobody's ear. Roxas listened intently then nodded and headed for Demyx, who was grinning and waving happily.

Xemnas strode past the card game, ignoring Xigbar's drunkened greeting. Marluxia looked at the leader of the Organization as he moved on, a faint scowl to his face. Luxord did not even glance up from his cards.

Saix straightened out his posture as Xemnas approached, pushing his empty shot glass away. Zexion noted this and silently snorted. Saix was such a suck up.

Xemnas halted before the bar, regarding both Saix and Zexion for a moment before looking to Vexen. To all three Nobodies' surprise, the tanned man asked for a brandy. Once he received it, he turned to face the rest of the room almost mirroring Zexion's position.

"Have I missed anything?" He swirled his glass lightly before taking a sip from it.

"Nothing of importance." Zexion flicked his bangs. "So far, it has been rather dull in here."

Xemnas made a faint noise. "I am surprised that Number IX has not tried to use the fact that it's Valentine's Day to pledge his unyielding devotion to you."

Zexion choked. He turned his head toward his boss. "What?"

Saix snorted. "If you weren't so busy playing the resident emo, you would see that Demyx has placed his artificial affections on you."

The Cloaked Schemer twisted around to watch Demyx laugh and playfully shove at Roxas' shoulder. The younger blond stepped back a bit, a forced smile to his face as he was clearly still searching the large room for Axel. When Demyx glanced over and caught his eye, Zexion found himself needing to look away.

Something in one of the dark alcoves caught Roxas' attention and the short Nobody jogged off toward it. When he left, Demyx came bounding over. His green eyes shined happily. "Hey! I'm glad you all decided to come."

Xemnas' voice was cool. "How does one turn down such an invitation without causing insult?"

Demyx was clearly confused for a moment but shook it off. He fixed his gaze on Zexion and smiled shyly. "Thanks for helping with this, Zexy."

The slate-haired man barely nodded, ignoring the disapproving glare from Saix and the mildly amused smirk of Xemnas. The Superior was acting awfully pleasant this evening. Zexion really wanted to know what was going through the man's mind.

The musician suddenly looked to Vexen. "What time is it?"

Before the long-haired blond could answer, a loud screech managed to drown out the music and drew everyone's attention. In the corner Roxas had gone off to, Larxene stumbled out of the shadows. She had a demented smile to her face as she laughed.

Axel followed shortly after, obviously having been thrown rather roughly. The redhead barely kept his balance as he whirled back around, expression pleading. He held out both hands in a placating way. "Calm down, Rox. It's not what it looks like!"

Larxene giggled as Roxas stepped from the alcove, pale skin a livid color and blue eyes narrowed dangerously at Axel. She stepped up to Axel and snuggled up to him. "Oh, yes it is."

"Get off me, bitch!" Axel shoved her off angrily. "This is your fault!"

Roxas continued to glare. "Why do I keep finding you with her, Axel?"

"Because_she_ keeps making it that way!" Axel stomped his foot and a patch of flames rose up beneath the woman. She jumped back, scowling. "She's going out of her way to make you think I'm messing around with her and I'm not!"

"Oh, please, Ax." Larxene rolled her eyes. "Everyone here knows about us. Stop keeping the kid in the dark."

Axel turned on her, finger tips smoking. "Don't you even go there, you sadistic…"

"Go where?" Roxas shouted. "What the hell are you keeping from me?"

"Nothing!" The fire-wielder replied, again facing the small blond. "She's twisting things around!"

"Which means there's something to twist." Larxene interrupted.

"Larx-" Axel began. Roxas abruptly pushed him to the side and began stalking off. The taller one grabbed onto his arm to stop him. "Wait, Roxas!"

"Why?" Roxas snarled. "So you can explain? Don't wanna hear it."

Larxene grinned manically as she skipped over to Roxas and theatrically whispered. "Ask him where he was that night he blew you off."

"Oh, that fucking-" Axel summoned a chakram and cocked his arm back.

Larxene laughed as she bolted out of the room. Lexaeus was just walking in as she zipped past. He held a sheet cake before him and she managed to wipe a fingerful of frosting on her way.

Before he could really regain his balance, Roxas also stormed out. His elbow caught the large man's side and sent him stumbling in the opposite direction. As he carefully tried to maintain an upright position, Axel pushed by on the opposite side shouting after the blond.

Demyx cringed, biting his nails on one hand anxiously and holding Zexion's hand with the other as the cake in Lexaeus' hand teetered. "No, no, no. Don't fall…."

The man stabilized himself and cake, earning a round of applause from the drunken trio playing cards. Xaldin smirked in amusement, putting his lances away. Saix and Xemnas simply watched with bland expressions. Demyx sighed deeply in relief, still gripping Zexion's hand.

The slate-haired Nobody lifted an eyebrow but said nothing, allowing Demyx to continue.

Lexaeus brought the cake over to the table nearest the bar and set it down. He turned and nodded toward Demyx before moving to stand beside Xaldin.

The musician grinned and tugged on Zexion's hand, pulling him away from the bar. "Come on, Zexy! You'll love this!"

Zexion sighed as he was dragged over to the cake. He did not miss Saix's snort or the graceful lift of Xemnas' silver eyebrow. Demyx was positively beaming at him when they reached the table. "What do you think, Zex?"

It was a half-sheet cake with white frosting. The trim was pink and red and candy hearts spelled out _Happy Valentine's Day!. _With the exception of where Larxene had swiped the icing, it was a rather nice looking cake.

"It," Zexion began, eyes flicking over. Demyx was looking at him with such pure joy, Zexion found himself smiling at him. "It's very good, Demyx."

"Leave me alone, Axel!"

Heads again turned as Roxas reappeared crossing the room. He walked up to the table, scowling but there was an apologetic quality to it as he fixed his attention on Demyx. "I know the bastard helped with this and I just wanted you to know, I'm sorry if our… antics wrecked it."

"You do know Larxene is only messing with you." Saix stated calmly, he and Xemnas joining the little group.

Roxas snorted. "Well, yeah. Axel hates the bitch. I'm just making him sweat a little."

Xaldin laughed. "You are a sadist."

"And Axel's a masochist." Xigbar shouted over with a slur. "Makes 'em perfect for one another!"

"Roxas!" Axel slid as he rounded into the fake club. "You will listen to me, damn it."

Blue eyes rolled and Roxas turned toward the redhead, folding his arms. "You have one minute."

Axel rubbed the back of his head, green eyes darting around the room at all the others. "Do we have to do this here?"

"Fifty seconds."

"Roxas," there was a decidedly uncomfortable tone to his voice.

"Forty."

Axel glared, giving Demyx a panicked look who smiled encouragingly. He was still holding Zexion's hand.

"Thirty."

Everyone was watching Axel and Roxas now.

"Twenty."

"Ugh!" Axel rummaged in a pocket. He took hold of Roxas' hand and dropped something in it. He turned his head to the side as Roxas studied the small object with a faint frown.

"It's a candy heart that says _yours_."

"Yeah." Axel mumbled. "Since I don't got a heart of my own to give…"

Roxas stared at him. Xaldin and Lexaeus smirked while Saix looked annoyed. Xemnas observed everything with a calculating eye. Demyx was nearly bouncing with anticipation and Zexion found himself mesmerized by the musician's enthusiasm. The drunks on the other side of the room had decided this was no longer interesting and returned to their card game.

Abruptly, Roxas laughed. "This has to be the dumbest thing you've done yet, Ax."

Axel snapped his head up sharply. He looked rather crestfallen. With a sigh, he threw a hand up and began walking away.

Roxas chuckled and moved after him. He settled both hands on the taller Nobody's shoulders. When Axel stopped, Roxas stalked around him and smirked. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To my room."

"Not without me you aren't." The smaller body was immediately picked up by Axel and was carried off.

"Well that was certainly sickening," announced Saix, ignoring Demyx's excited squeal.

"Oh! That was so them!" Demyx grinned. "Wasn't it, Zex?"

Zexion blinked. "Oh, yes."

Xaldin snickered at him before clapping his hands together. "Well, I want some cake."

Lexaeus nodded and stepped forward. As he did, Larxene reappeared. She cast her eyes about in irritation. "Where did they go?"

Luxord called over. "You just missed the sappy reunion, mate."

"They're probably banging in Axel's room by now." Marluxia snorted. "Lucky kid."

Larxene was fuming. She stomped over to the group by the cake and glared at Demyx. "This is all your fault! You wanted them to get together. That was the whole point of this stupid club!"

Demyx narrowed his green eyes. "Axel doesn't like you. Get over it."

"Ooh!" The female snarled and kicked the table. When she did, the slice of cake Lexaeus had been cutting flipped up. It sailed up in Demyx's direction, quickly losing its height as it approached.

…And landing on Xemnas' face.

Everyone fell silent. Their leader's expression did not change and he gave no physical reaction for a long moment. When he finally moved, he simply wiped at the frosting that had stuck to his face. He calmly licked it off his finger.

"Excellent cake, Demyx." He then turned and left the room.

The others were quiet for another beat before the drunks, Vexen, Xaldin and Demyx busted out laughing. Lexaeus just looked confused and continued cutting cake. Saix shook his head and left after Xemnas.

Zexion had no idea what had just happened. His mind began running through every possible explanation he could. None of this made any logical sense.

His train of thought came to an abrupt halt when he felt something slightly moist press against his cheek. He glanced over, visible eye wide with surprise. Demyx pulled away a bit with a shy smile. "So, uh, happy Valentine's Day, Zexion."

It was at that moment Zexion decided maybe not everything had to have a logical explanation. He brushed at one of Demyx long bangs of hair and allowed a small smile to grace his features.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Demyx."


End file.
